


Pierwsza miłość Jamesa

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Jak wszyscy wiemy, James najbardziej na świecie kocha pieniądze… Ale co by było, gdyby jednak znalazł się ktoś od nich ważniejszy?





	1. Chapter 1

James był wściekły.

Od jakiegoś czasu działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Zupełnie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, snuł się tylko bez celu po Forcie Pinta, a w brzuchu czuł nieustanną, irytującą wiertarkę. Niesłychane, nawet większy niż zwykle tłum turystów, którzy zostawiali za sobą morze pieniędzy, nie ucieszył go tak, jak zwykle! Istniało na to jedno wyjaśnienie: był chory i to go wściekało. Ale na pewno nie zamierzał iść do lekarza, co to, to nie, cholerne konowały tylko zdarliby z niego ostatni grosz i jeszcze wypisali recepty na drogie leki w razie powikłań. Może i był chory, ale nie postradał jeszcze zmysłów na tyle, by napychać kieszenie jakimś darmozjadom.

Jednakże tak nie mogło być. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, i to szybko.

Siedział właśnie w kawiarni i rozmyślał nad niedopitą kawą (kolejne niepodobne do niego marnotrawstwo pieniędzy, które świadczyło, jak poważna była choroba), gdy ujrzał zbliżające się mostem dwie postacie na koniach. Gdy zmrużył oczy, rozpoznał w nich własną siostrę, Alex, oraz jej dobrą przyjaciółkę Florkę. Normalnie nawet by się ucieszył z ich wizyty – zawsze odwiedzały kawiarnię i zostawiały tam trochę kasy – lecz teraz zareagował wręcz paniką. Wiertarka w brzuchu włączyła podwójny bieg, na dodatek zaczęły mu się pocić ręce. Nagle zrozumiał, że absolutnie musi zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, i nie może natknąć się na nie za żadną cenę! Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ten pomysł, bo nie chodziło o zobaczenie go w stanie obłożnej choroby, lecz wiedział – musiał uciekać.

Zerwał się z krzesła, przewracając nietkniętą kawę. Rozlała się po blacie i spłynęła na ziemię; nie zwrócił na to uwagi, podobnie jak na zdziwione spojrzenie ochroniarza. Puścił się biegiem w stronę stajni, modląc się, żeby jego cwana siostra nie dostrzegła biegnącej po drugiej stronie fortu sylwetki. Nie odwracając się, dopadł stajni, zatrzasnął drzwi i jeszcze zasunął rygiel. Dopiero teraz odważył się złapać oddech. Konie spojrzały na niego zdziwione. Dysząc ciężko, odpowiedział im zatrwożonym wzrokiem.

– James?

Głos Alex rozległ się tak blisko, iż przez ułamek sekundy zdało mu się, że jednak go znalazły. Serce podeszło mu do gardła i przez długi czas nie chciało się uspokoić, nawet gdy uświadomił sobie, że dochodził zza drzwi stajni.

– James, jesteś tu?

– Może gdzieś pojechał?

Drugi głos należał do Florencii. Na jego dźwięk James poczuł, że robi mu się coraz bardziej słabo. Ostatkiem woli zmusił się do utrzymania przytomności, ponieważ omdlenie w zaryglowanej stajni mogło się bardzo źle skończyć.

– On? Miałby opuszczać źródło zarobku? Musiałby być chory. James? – nieświadoma trafności swej wypowiedzi Alex ponownie zawołała imię brata. James zacisnął zęby. Jeśli szybko stąd nie pójdą, naprawdę zemdleje.

Jego modlitwy zostały jednak wysłuchane, gdy zabrzęczał telefon Florki. Krótki sygnał, a więc wiadomość.

– O rany, Alex – odezwała się po chwili. – Strasznie cię przepraszam, ale muszę jechać… Ed prosi mnie o pomoc w ogarnięciu jakiejś imprezy. Znasz go, nie da mi żyć, jeśli nie przyjadę. Następnym razem się spotkamy, okej?

– Jasne, nie ma problemu, dziewczyno – odparła Alex luzacko. James już widział jej machnięcie ręką i psotny uśmiech. – Poszukam tego łobuza, nie może być daleko.

– Dzięki. Naprawdę przepraszam. Cześć!

– Siema, siema.

Parsknięcie konia Florki, Spacewalkera, oraz tętent kopyt świadczyły, że odjechała. Naraz, jak ręką odjął, wiertarka w brzuchu Jamesa zelżała. Nie znikła całkiem, ale oddychanie stało się nieco łatwiejsze. Z ogromną ulgą powoli osunął się po drzwiach stajni i opadł tyłkiem w siano. Gdzieś w dalekim zakątku umysłu zatliła się myśl, że jego choroba jest dużo poważniejsza, niż początkowo myślał, i że bez lekarza się nie obejdzie… lecz była to myśl zbyt odległa, zupełnie przyćmiona przez cudowną ulgę.

Jednak i ona nie trwała długo, bowiem wtedy w drzwiach stajni coś zgrzytnęło i wrota otworzyły się, a James, oślepiony przez światło dnia, poleciał do tyłu na plecy.

– Dobra, młody, koniec tego cyrku.

Oczywiście.

– Alex…

Czy to żałosne jęknięcie, jakie wydostało się z jego piersi, to był jego własny głos? Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że widzi siostrę nie tylko do góry nogami, ale na dodatek przez mgłę. Nie była to wina przekrzywionych na nosie okularów.

– Wstawaj, dość tej zabawy… Zaraz, James, ty płaczesz?! Co ci się stało?

Widząc go w tym stanie, Alex szybko zmieniła taktykę. Przyklęknęła przy nim i dotknęła jego mokrego czoła. Chłopak smarknął, nie bacząc na to, że brudzi i tak nie pierwszej czystości okulary.

– Naprawdę jesteś chory?

– Tak… – chlipnął James. – Nie chcę umierać… Pomóż mi, Alex!

– Umierać? Co ty bredzisz? Pewnie się przeziębiłeś – odrzekła rzeczowo. – Ale leżenie w stajni ci raczej nie pomoże. Wstawaj, zaprowadzę cię do łóżka.

– To nie przeziębienie! – wypalił. – Ostatnio nie mogę się na niczym skupić, w brzuchu mi jeździ jak kombajnem po polu, nawet turyści mnie nie bawią! A jak przyjechałaś z Florencią, pogorszyło mi się! Jestem bardzo, bardzo chory! Nie chcę umierać… Ale umrę!

W miarę, jak słuchała bzdur wykrzykiwanych przez brata, na twarzy Alex powoli pojawiało się zrozumienie.

– Pogorszyło…? Och. O rany.

Po chwili pojawił się na niej uśmiech stopniowo przechodzący w wyszczerz, co James uznał za jeszcze większy cios.

– Tak cię to bawi?! Jak mnie zabraknie, przestaniesz się śmiać! – wybuchnął, lecz Alex, wciąż chichocząc, potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, nie. To nie tak. Po prostu chyba zrozumiałam przyczynę twojej choroby.

– Naprawdę?

Poderwał się z ziemi, przy okazji upuszczając czapkę z daszkiem. Łzy momentalnie obeschły mu w kącikach oczu.

\- Więc nie umrę? Co mam zrobić?

– Powiedz mi – poprosiła Alex – co myślisz o Florce.

– Florce…?

James znów poczuł lekkie wiertarki w brzuchu. Przestraszyło go to, lecz skoro Alex sądziła, że może mu pomóc, przestał panikować i zaczął rozważać jej pytanie.

– Cóż… Jest miła i pomaga mi w forcie, dzięki czemu więcej zarabiam.

– Oj, James. Powiedz szczerze.

Nie umiał kłamać pod mocnym spojrzeniem siostry.

– To jest szczere… – próbował się jeszcze wykręcać, lecz dziewczynie nawet nie drgnęła brew. Poddał się. – No dobra, ale nikomu nie mów, okej?

– Słowo honoru.

Mimo to Alex uśmiechała się podejrzanie.

– A więc hm, sam nie wiem. Kiedy ją widzę, to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu narasta. I zapominam nawet o pieniądzach… Właściwie… kupiłbym jej wszystko! – zakrzyknął energicznie i nagle umilkł, zdumiony własnymi słowami.

– Och, tak! – Alex klasnęła w dłonie. – Wszystko jasne, James. Ty się po prostu zakochałeś!

Chłopak zamrugał, a jego powiększone za ogromnymi okularami oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

– Zako…

Zemdlał.


	2. Chapter 2

James nie mógł spać.

Nie, na szczęście nie było to nic tak potwornego jak tamte wstrętne koszmary sprzed niedawna. Wtedy albo nie mógł zasnąć, albo spał i śnił okropne rzeczy, po których aż bał się zamknąć oczy. Teraz sprawy wyglądały nieco inaczej, choć rezultat był taki sam. Bezsenność i ciągłe zmęczenie.

Tym razem bez przerwy śniła mu się ta mała naciągaczka, ta wstrętna, irytująca, pozbawiająca go snu, wspaniała, kochana… O raaany.

No, po prostu Florencia.

James wyparł z pamięci tamtą kompromitującą rozmowę z siostrą. Zakochany? Co za bzdury. Przez to, że ta dziewucha nawiedzała go nawet w nocy, czuł tylko narastającą irytację, a nie jakieś romantyczne pierdołki. I co w tym dziwnego? Każdy by był, nie wysypiając się od dłuższego czasu. Tylko że sprawa powoli zaczynała być coraz bardziej uciążliwa, bo James kilkakrotnie przyłapał się na tym, że zasypia nad najbardziej elementarnymi sprawami, takimi jak jedzenie czy liczenie pieniędzy, zamiast w nocy. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Musiał zrobić coś z NIĄ.

Akurat przechadzał się po rynku Fortu Pinta. Gdy mijał fontannę, potrącił go jakiś przechodzień. James syknął i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, na widok którego facet wzdrygnął się i przyspieszył kroku. Ech, ludzie. Ostatnio naprawdę go wkurzali. Zwłaszcza ona. Coraz częściej miał ochotę po prostu do niej podejść i złapać tak mocno, żeby wreszcie dała mu spokój, żeby krzyczała jego imię i błagała o litość. Tak, to sprawiłoby mu niewysłowioną przyjemność. Potem może zlitowałby się, ale nie zanim wreszcie odzyskałby spokój.

James nieświadomie przybrał minę tak straszną, że kilku turystów dosłownie uciekło na jego widok. Nie zauważył też tego, że zaciska pięści.

Czy mógłby rozwiązać to tak, jak ostatnio? Chłopak skrzywił się, kiedy to wspomnienie znowu przyniosło myśli o Florencii. Ale wtedy… wtedy rzeczywiście trochę mu pomogła.

* * *

 

_Był piękny dzień w Forcie Pinta, ale James z całą pewnością nie umiał tego docenić. Ledwo widział na oczy, a na nogach to już w ogóle z trudem było mu ustać. Czuł się tak niesamowicie zmęczony, że pod względem żywotności chyba mógłby konkurować z martwymi. Ignorował turystów, nie był w stanie pracować ani w ogóle nic robić. Paskudnie. I to ciągłe pulsowanie w skroni, które nie chciało ustać…_

_Westchnął ciężko i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Od strony Moorland nadjeżdżała jakaś postać, lecz kiedy spróbował ją zidentyfikować, słońce poraziło mu oczy i James poddał się. W tamtej chwili zapragnął po prostu umrzeć._

_– James… Co się dzieje?_

_Postacią okazała się Florencia. Zabrał dłoń z oczu, spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł twarz śmiertelnie przerażonej osoby. To na jego widok tak zareagowała? Cóż, po ostatnich przygodach pewnie nie nadawał się na konkurs Mistera Jorvik. Zresztą nigdy się nie nadawał._

_– Nic. Wszystko w porządku._

_– Wybacz, ale wyglądasz okropnie, a to oznacza, że raczej nic nie jest w porządku – odparła z naciskiem; najwyraźniej tylko strach o niego powstrzymywał ją od jakiejś ostrzejszej reakcji. – Źle się czujesz?_

_– Nie widać? Czuję się wspaniale – sarknął._

_Florencia westchnęła i ukucnęła przed nim, co zazwyczaj go irytowało – w ten sposób przypominała mu o jego niskim wzroście – ale z winy zmęczenia nie mógł się zdobyć nawet na to._

_– James – powtórzyła, a on aż się wzdrygnął. Próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale jej oczy wypalały dziurę w jego czaszce._

_Czy naprawdę musiał być tak słaby? Nie mógł się oprzeć w żaden sposób? Najwyraźniej nie._

_– Mam trochę problemów ze snem – mruknął ogólnikowo. Ponieważ nie odpowiedziała, dorzucił jeszcze: – Wciąż nękają mnie koszmary, po których budzę się w nocy._

_– Koszmary?_

_Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, ale ostatecznie Florencia była jego przyjaciółką. Chyba. Z drugiej strony, naprawdę nie pamiętał, co dokładnie mu się śniło. Był pewien tylko tego… że budził się z nich przestraszony na śmierć._

_– James, co ci się śni?_

_– Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam – burknął, czując, jak jego fasada rozpada się na oczach dziewczyny. – Każdej nocy jest to samo. Podejrzewam, że to ma związek z czymś, co przydarzyło mi się dawno temu, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Po prostu budzę się zlany potem, śmiertelnie przerażony…_

_Niech to szlag, pomyślał. Obnażanie przed innymi swoich słabości to największy grzech przedsiębiorcy. A najgorsze to przyznać się do strachu. James czuł z tego powodu okropny, kompromitujący wstyd, mimo to Florencia nie wydawała się zmienić przez to swoje nastawienie do niego. Co więcej, jej ekspresja złagodniała, a jej dłonie odruchowo zaczęły pocieszająco go głaskać. James uchylił się przed jej dotykiem… ale nie do końca._

_– Pogadam z panią Holdsworth. Ona na pewno wymyśli coś, co pomoże ci znów spać spokojnie. Nie martw się._

_Chłopaka zdziwiły te słowa. Florencia nie powiedziała „pomogę ci”. Zamiast tego zaproponowała udanie się po pomoc do kogoś innego i wcale nie wydawała się być zawstydzona własną bezsilnością. Skąd ona wzięła taką odwagę? James nie umiał tego pojąć._

_– No tak… Staruszka jest mądra – mruknął. – Znasz ją dobrze, prawda? J-jeśli ją zapytasz – matko, te słowa dosłownie grzęzły mu w gardle – może nie policzy mi tak drogo…_

_Rozległ się cichy chichot Florencii. Dźwięk ten zabrzmiał w uszach Jamesa dziwnie obco._

_– Nie policzy, przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zajmę się tym, obiecuję._

_Ścisnęła jego ramię jakby w pokrzepieniu. Co dziwniejsze, odrobinę pomogło._

* * *

_Boję się._

_Strach sparaliżował go tak bardzo, że nie mógł otworzyć oczu, nie mógł się nawet obudzić. Uwięziony w dawnym koszmarze, miotał się jak zwierzę w klatce, bez szansy na ucieczkę._

_– Nie… Nie… Zostaw mnie…_

_Znów był małym, słabym Jamesem, który nie potrafił obronić się przed szkolnym prześladowcą. Znów był  chłopcem zniewolonym przez demona w ludzkiej skórze – w skórze pięknej dziewczyny w bieli._

_Znów nie mógł uwolnić się z koszmaru, ale wtedy czyjś głos przebił się przez otaczający go mrok._

_– mes… James… James, obudź się!_

_Poderwał się i znów był w bezpiecznym, słonecznym domku pani Holdsworth, z dala od duchów przeszłości. Mimo to wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły i krążyły w jego umyśle. Cały spocony, roztrzęsiony, nie mógł wydusić słowa._

_– A więc to tak – z bardzo daleka dotarł do niego głos Alex._

_– James, jak się czujesz? – to znowu była ona, Florencia. Przypadła do niego, a w jej oczach czaił się niepokój._

_James nie wytrzymał. Zapomniał o dumie, która normalnie nie pozwalała mu obnażyć się przed nikim, a tym bardziej przed nią. Zapomniał, że zazwyczaj zgrywał niedostępnego, burkliwego czy niewzruszonego. Po prostu wpadł jej w ramiona i rozpłakał się._

_– Tak się boję… Ilekroć zamknę oczy, widzę Katję… Tę złą kobietę…_

_Florencia zaczęła głaskać go uspokajająco. Niby nic takiego, ale poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mógł ukazać prawdziwego siebie – słabego, przestraszonego – i zostać zaakceptowanym._

_– Ćśś, James, już dobrze. Nie ma jej tu. Nic ci nie grozi._

_Nie był pewien, czy jej uwierzył. Jednak chociaż przez chwilę nie musiał o tym myśleć._

* * *

Co za kompromitujące wspomnienia. Rozkleił się jak baba. No, ale te sny rzeczywiście były straszne, więc był trochę usprawiedliwiony.

James podniósł wzrok i zamarł. Nie, serio?! Akurat teraz musiała tu przyleźć? Niestety, tym razem ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę, nie chciał się wygłupić, jak ostatnim razem. Przywdział więc sztuczny uśmiech i wyszedł Florencii na powitanie.

– Dzień dobry, James! – zawołała wesoło, a on tylko się skrzywił.

– Witaj, Flo – mruknął kwaśno.

– Co słychać?

– Wszystko w porządku – te słowa nigdy nie wydawały się bardziej nieprawdziwe.

Florencia zsiadła ze Spacewalkera i podeszła do chłopaka. Tym razem jednak nie kucnęła ani nic podobnego. Po prostu obdarzyła go spojrzeniem z góry, od którego aż przeszły go ciarki.

– C-co? – wyjąkał, zbity z tropu.

– Robisz coś w sobotę?

– Hę? N-nie.

– Pójdziesz ze mną na dyskotekę?

James wybałuszył oczy, szukając w minie Florencii jakichkolwiek śladów nabijania się, ale nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Poza zabawnymi iskierkami w oczach była zupełnie poważna.

Wcale nie chciał z nią iść. Wiedział, że wtedy zupełnie nie zdoła opanować własnego organizmu… jednak zareagował instynktownie.

– Dobra.

Twarz dziewczyny rozjaśniła się i zdezorientowany James nagle poczuł na swoim czole ciepły pocałunek. Trwało to sekundę; potem ujrzał uśmiech Florencii i dziewczyna zniknęła jak duch.

– To do zobaczenia w sobotę.

James aż się wzdrygnął. Już kiedyś doświadczył podobnej sytuacji, która skończyła się dla niego bardzo źle – teraz jednak było inaczej.

Tym razem pocałunek w czoło, zamiast zwiastować katastrofę, był zapowiedzią czegoś dobrego.


End file.
